youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaids from Land (Episode List)
A list of episodes in Mermaids from Land. Season 1 Episode 1: I Have a New Secret Upload Date: March 27, 2015 One day, Chloe comes home from school to find a message with a weird address. She calls her friend Stacy, and they both head there and find magical jewelry. Episode 2 Upload Date: March 28, 2015 Chloe is freaking out about her new secret, but she's not alone in it for long. Episode 3: It's Cold Outside Upload Date: April 14, 2015 When Stacy and Chloe go searching for a person in a black coat, they get interrupted by a big storm. Episode 4: Mermaid (sic) Can Have Bad Dreams To (sic) Upload Date: April 14, 2015 Stacy and Chloe both have nightmares, but think they're okay when they wake up. They're wrong. Episode 5: I Don't Like Secrets Upload Date: July 29, 2015 It's time for more magical jewelry. Episode 6: I Forgot Upload Date: July 30, 2015 Stacey and Chloe find even more jewelry. Episode 7: Oops! Upload Date: August 19, 2015 Chloe and Stacy get in a fight, and Chloe gets lost in the woods. Episode 8: What's Going On! Upload Date: November 14, 2015 Someone's been picking on Chloe and Stacy, but they don't know who. Episode 9: What the Twin Upload Date: November 13, 2015 Stacy, wondering what it would be like to have twins, uses a magic shell and ends up having to deal with a pair of them. Episode 10: The Mermaid Goverment (sic) is on Are (sic) Tails Upload Date: December 22, 2015 After Chloe and Stacy show off their powers in public, they get in trouble with the Mermaid Government. Episode 11: Party It Up Upload Date: December 22, 2015 The girls go to a sleepover, and everything's fun and games until they pour water on themselves and wake up with a big problem. Episode 12: Tag You're It Upload Date: December 22, 2015 Stacy and Chloe take a break from mermaid life to play a game of tag. Season 2 Episode 1: A New Tail Upload Date: March 19, 2016 Stacy and Chloe discover that they have new tails, and they aren't the only ones. Episode 2: Tail Troubles Upload Date: June 9, 2016 Stacy is having more trouble than usual with her tail. Episode 3: What the Whale Upload Date: June 9, 2016 Stacy and Chloe get hit by a mystery storm. Episode 4: Were (sic) in Trouble Again! Upload Date: March 15, 2017 Stacy and Chloe can't resist going swimming at a pool nearby, but get caught swimming by a local girl who has a dark heart and no time to waste. Episode 5: We Have a Momster (sic) on Our Hands Upload Date: March 16, 2017 Stacy's mysterious mother has captured her and Chloe. They have to get out, away from her and her powers. Episode 6: Mystery Madness Upload Date: March 16, 2017 Episode 7: The Stalker, Part 1 Upload Date: June 12, 2017 Stacy and Chloe find a magical potion, but after finding it someone takes it. After they ignore it, it comes back to them in a chase. Chloe, Stacy, and their new friend Josh have to run, camp, and face the stalker. Episode 8: The Stalker, Part 2 Upload Date: June 13, 2017 Episode 9: The Stalker, Part 3 Upload Date: June 15, 2017 Chloe, Stacy, and Josh are still running and on the hunt for their stalker. Just when they think they're safe, Josh gets kidnapped. Will he be safe or stay hidden? Episode 10: The Stalker, Part 4 Upload Date: June 25, 2017 Chloe, Stacy, and Josh try to find the stalker and stop him once in for all. Season 3 Episode 1: A New Chapter Upload Date: September 24, 2017 GiGi comes to visit, or will she stay by Chloe's side? Will Gigi remain on the light side or go back to her old ways? Category:Episode List Category:Mermaids from Land Category:Titled Episodes